User talk:Tlim
Hi, welcome to the Dead Frontier Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bestiary page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crynsos (Talk) 06:49, 29 June 2009 RE: Front page vandalism Thanks for the note and help with that, seems like some assholes decided to go on a roll last night. I banned everyone who was negatively involved (around 5 guys) for the maximum time and that should prevent further vandalism for a while. Always nice to have a few guys backing you up... ;) [[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/c:deadfrontier DF Admin]] [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos Crynsos] Talk 11:18, 11 July 2009 (UTC) pls tell me when u get a chance who banned my clan and y it was not ready yet to be put up i had it put up what did i do 2 weeks of work gone ,. ., ,=, , , , , It was probably because you were a lower level than 25 and you didn't have more then 500 posts. Also you should read the Clan Discussion rules to see why you got banned. TehFinalSkateboarder 17:52, December 4, 2010 (UTC) oh yeah, and why did you put my character biography page up for Deletion? Why don't you send me an ingame message on why because I am so ready to send a complaint to Admin about this crap. My name in game is Chef Templar. sorry, belay my last message. I left it for the wrong person. -chef templar Updates Thanks for updating some of the values in Bestiary and Machine Guns articles. The wiki has been in need for someone with access to official game data and unfortunately the developer was less than helpful with that. Mind if I ask how do you know for sure that the values you added are correct? — Sovq 06:56, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for a quick response. I did some more testing regarding enemy stats and found that while I might have been slightly off when updating HP values earlier, the EXP values were correct. Are you sure that the data set you used is indeed the one used for the current enemies? It seems that the numbers you added are a always few percent (5%-10%) higher than actual values for Non-GM, "Fine" nourished characters. — Sovq 09:20, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I did additional testing with my main as well as my alt accounts, on a verity on enemies and the results are always the same - a few % lower EXP gain than the numbers you posted. Perhaps if your tests would confirm the EXP amounts I'm getting, then we could safely assume that there is an additional 'hidden' modifier. I'd really like to get to the bottom of this and not risk misinforming the players who use the wiki. — Sovq 10:21, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Help Hey, i REALLY need an admins help, The site said it wouldn't accept my card when i tried to get a 6 month membership and I tried like 4 times, but it charged my card, i have 134 dollars sitting in my account that i can't use. I really really really need this money, if the month we bought through pay pal afterwards works out we'll buy a year or something, but we only want a month for now. His login is Savageinferno, and his name is postmortem death, my name is caitlin bruse, the cardholder. PLEASE HELP hey my friend use my account and he scam my df buddy and after i open my account its always pop up banned for attempting to scam is it permanent banned or not if not how long i wait Hi, i really don't know how to make a clan and i want to make one really bad, i have one started and i want to finish it. you said you would help me and i am asking for that help now. please email me back, my username is mdunahoo thanks22:42, December 8, 2011 (UTC)~mdunahoo Hello, Dead Frontier Wiki Administrators, My name is Antonio (Tonxabar), I run this Wikia: http://es.irongripspanishmarauders.wikia.com/wiki/Portada and I would like to ask for advice about shaping the Wiki-navigation bar that is on top of the Wiki. Would you mind to tell me how to do a Wiki-navigation with so many levels, or at least to direct me where to obtain that information? Best regards. Tonxabar 12:18, November 23, 2011 (UTC)Tonxabar :Go here, scroll down to the bottom and "Activate" the "Expanded Wiki Navigation" feature. The menu itself can be customized through MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation. Cheers! — Sovq 12:35, November 23, 2011 (UTC) hello, i had an account named "mrpane0" with the email of "blackberryjmms@yahoo.com" with established a level of 41, i tried to recover it, and it won't work, and i tried to add it on another account, and that didn't work either..... HELP??? :( me he conectado desde la mañana asta la noche tarde y no he visto ningun ataque outpost me parecio muy extraño al dia siquiente ocurre lo mismo me conecto a la misma hora 09:00am a 12:00pm y no hay tal ataque el problema es que muchas personas ascienden con el ataque ganando experiencia viven de eso incluyendome que es lo que esta pasando ? =( Sebastianurrego 02:18, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Gamemaker222 15:17, December 12, 2011 (UTC) oh thanks tlim i appreciate the kind words of welcome ill be sure to post things on topic ok ;-) Hey Tlim, thanks for trying to help me by inquiring my status, I really hope to receive good news from you as soon as possible. If you do manage to get my account and ip address unbanned, i would be deeply gratefulRegiray134 05:10, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Stupid question but. I played the 2D version of dead frontier and What I liked about 2D was the barricading system. Where you didnt have to go all the way back to town if you wanted to level up or trade. By any chance, do the people of dead frontier have any inclination on bringing it back? Mozen91 07:35, February 16, 2012 (UTC) hello well i got banned on deadfrontier for ban evasion and i dont know what that is but if i can solve it can you please let me keep my account(maxill)or atleast let me make a new one i just want to get back in the game Baller713 04:16, February 25, 2012 (UTC)maxillBaller713 04:16, February 25, 2012 (UTC) God I hope I did this right :S If never used anything like this - my aim here is to leave you a message so I hope thats what happens- please dont kill me otherwise if it does something else. Anyway, I had a query to put to you in the hopes that it might be a possible addition fo th dead frontier wiki. I know I personally like to join in outpost attacks, and some days I try to co-ordinate my online time with past outpost attack times. IS there a way to add a counter, similar to the current missions and time before re-breifing on when the last outpost attack was? I know it may not be possible to add a countdown for the next outpost attack, though this could be more useful. Also - its a shame you get vandals and complete morons on the page. Some people just have no life and need to wreck the good things for others, but good job on what you guys have achieved with this page. --Bluesombre 05:22, February 27, 2012 (UTC)Bluesombre